El examen
by Ginny-love-Hermi
Summary: Dos preguntas lo cambiaran todo.


Todos los personajes a los que nombro en este fic, pertenecen a JK Rowling y a WB, no son míos, yo solo les doy una nueva historia.

One-shot.

**El examen.**

-Hermione, que te ocurre.

-Nada, solo pensaba.

-En que, si se puede saber?

-No, no es nada de veras.

-Ya…

Hermione se levanto de su silla en cuanto sonó el timbre y salio de la clase de pociones, rumbo hacia el bosque prohibido. Ginny en cambio, se quedo sentada, pensando que es lo que podría sucederle..

La castaña llego al límite donde separaba el bosque de los terrenos del castillo, y se apoyo en un árbol en el que solía relajarse, lejos del castillo, de los estudiantes y de su amor prohibido.

Ginny, daba vueltas por el castillo, buscando y preguntando a quien pasara si habían visto a Hermione.

Al llegar a la sala común, pudo ver a Harry jugando al ajedrez con Ron, así que aprovecho para preguntarles.

Si una cosa sabia de esos dos, era que cuando jugaban a ajedrez, estaban tan concentrados, que podías pedirles cualquier cosa.

-Harry?

-Mm?

-Has visto a Hermione?

-Desde la ultima clase no.

-Es que la he estado buscando por todo el castillo, pero no la encuentro.

-Tal vez este en el bosque prohibido.

-El bosque?

-Si, hay un árbol un poco apartado, en donde suele quedarse para estudiar.

-Gracias chicos.

Mientras tanto Hermione estaba sentada en la hierba, con la espalda apoyada en el árbol.

_-Ya Hermione, deja de pensar en ella. Sabes disimular bien, pero los celos pronto saldrán a flote._

Pensaba la castaña.

-Hermione?

-_Era ella, como la había encontrado? Harry, Ron, de seguro que estaban jugando al ajedrez._

Ginny se acercó en cuanto la vio, sentándose junto a ella.

-Bien Hermione, hora de examen.

Ginny sonrió al ver la cara de sorpresa de Hermione.

-Tranquila, solo quiero saber dos cosas.

-Que pasa?

-Pregunto yo. Primero, se puede saber que te ocurre?

-A mi? Nada, que me tendría que pasar. –_Ya me descubrió._

Hermione miraba hacia el lago, no se atrevía a mirar a Ginny.

-Hermione, sabes de sobra que a mi no puedes engañarme con eso.

-No lo vas a dejar pasar, verdad?

-Sabes que no.

-Esta bien, me rindo, pero te vas a enfadar conmigo.

-No creo que sea tan grave.

Hermione se levanto y le dio la espalda a Ginny. Mirándola, nunca podría decírselo.

-Veras, hay una persona, que me gusta mucho desde hace tiempo. Esa persona me gusto mucho la primera vez que nos vimos, pero con el paso del tiempo me acabe enamorando de ella. Ahora esta empezando a salir con otras personas, y el echo de que estén cerca tuy… de ella, pues digamos que me entristece. Y digamos que haga lo que haga, ahora ya no puedo fingir mas, nos puedo sonreír ante esto, así que en vez de eso, vengo aquí y me desahogo llorando y convenciéndome de que no puedo amarla mas, que eso solo me hace mal, pero al mismo tiempo calma mi dolor.

-…y porque no se lo dices?

-Porque no quiero perderla, no quiero que se aleje de mí.

-Hermione, mírame.

Hermione se giro, con lagrimas en los ojos, todo lo que se había estado callando por fin lo había dicho, aunque no supiera que eso iba para ella, o al menos eso creía.

-No me voy a alejar de ti.

-Que?? Como??

-Hace un par se semanas me di cuenta de que si tus miradas matasen, Dean y Seamus, estarían en otro lugar.

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención, es solo que…

Pero Ginny no la dejo continuar, ya que la estaba besando tiernamente en los labios. Hermione al darse cuenta quien la estaba besando, correspondió al beso como nunca antes lo había echo.

Al cabo de unos minutos se tuvieron que separar.

-Segundo me amas?

-Si, mucho mas de lo que te puedas imaginar.

Se quedaron charlando, hasta que se hizo la hora de comer. Entonces Hermione se acordó de una cosa.

-Gin, que nota saque en el examen?

La pelirroja se echo a reír entre los brazos de Hermione, y respondió alegre.

-Sin duda tienes un Excelente alto.

Hermione suspiro con alivio. Y Ginny aprovecho para volver a besarla, ahora con pasión, sin miedo a nada. Mientras Hermione acariciaba a la pelirroja, y esta empezaba a gemir suavemente, dos chicos de Gryffindor se dirigían hacia el castillo otra vez, para terminar su anterior partida de ajedrez.

-Ves como yo tenia razón, hacernos el despistado a veces puede ser útil.

-Ya Ron, pero ahora es mejor dejarlas tranquilas, ya nos lo contaran cuando ellas quieran.

-Si, pero una cosa esta clara.

-El que?

-En que estaba punto de ganarte, si no hubiera sido por esto, mi reina te hubiera echo Jaque Mate.

-De eso nada.

Y subieron corriendo las grandes escaleras, mientras sus dos mejores amigas por fin estaban juntas.


End file.
